1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and, more particularly, to a golf club having an improved grip for enabling the user to generate maximum club head speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, large centrifugal forces are generated during the normal swing of a golf club. Indeed, the forces are so large that in many cases, the club will slip from the grip of the user resulting in a bad golf shot at best and potential injury to a bystander at worst. To overcome this problem, in certain instances the grip has been enlarged immediately adjacent the end to prevent or at least minimize slippage of the club during the swing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,536 there is disclosed a golf grip which has a button-hook style boss at the end of the grip, the boss forming a curved crotch against which the little finger of the user's upper hand is seated. However, the crotch of the grip may confine the little finger too tightly depending on the size of the hands of the user. Furthermore, the generally U-shaped crotch tends to create pressure on the little finger of the user which is believed to inhibit the swing such that maximum club head speed is not achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,340 discloses a golf grip as having a removable ferrule which forms a stop adjacent the upper end of the grip to prevent slippage of the club out of the user's hands during the swing.